


Нехватка воздуха: Джеймс

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Shepard on Earth [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Paragon Commander Shepard, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Spacer (Mass Effect)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн между МЭ2 и МЭ3, коммандер Джеймс Шепард, выживший на Акузе, герой-скиталец, сидит на Земле и это не приносит ему удовольствия. Поток сознания от третьего лица в настоящем времени, перемежаемый внезапными флэшбеками. С небольшим влиянием Marvel MCU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нехватка воздуха: Джеймс

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо: [BlackRook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook) за бетинг.

У него ощущение, что он бьется головой о каменную стену. И задыхается после каждого удара.

Он тогда, после Бахака, заявил Хакету, что ответит за всё, если потребуется. Он собирался быть сдержанным и терпеливым. Он понимал, что ему больше некуда идти, только обратно в Альянс. Только людей он еще мог хотя бы попытаться заставить прислушаться к его предупреждениям, Совет не стал бы его слушать. Хакет обещал ему поддержку, он ему верил, но пока ничего не получалось. “Вы работали на “Цербер”, коммандер Шепард, и работали добровольно. Извольте дать объяснения.” 

Он вспоминает, почему офицер Вакариан ушел из СБЦ. Чертовы бюрократы! Они готовы похоронить его под лавиной протоколов, они, наверное, готовы его расстрелять, лишь бы не слушать о Жнецах.

Его допрашивают снова и снова, ему отрезают все каналы информации, ему не дают ни с кем встречаться, даже с матерью. Шепард может только надеяться, что хотя бы она не потеряла веру в него. Он не знает, что с его командой. “Нормандию” конфисковали, об этом ему сообщили сразу же. Он надеется, что его друзей хотя бы вызовут на слушания в качестве свидетелей и старается сдерживаться. Он ждет. Ему не хватает воздуха.

Его терпения хватает на три месяца. Но после очередного бессмысленного заседания он возвращается в квартиру, которую Альянс предоставил коммандеру Шепарду для пребывания под домашним арестом, и разносит в клочки пару спортивных снарядов. Лейтенант Вега, с которым они ежедневно упражняются в спортзале, а вечерами пьют и играют в карты, доставляет ему новую боксерскую грушу. Груша выдерживает две недели заседаний, потом приходится заказывать третью. 

Тогда ему звонит Андерсон. Бывший командир говорит ему: “Шепард, уничтожать собственность Альянса - не лучший способ доказать свою лояльность”. Он понимает, что Андерсон прав. Шепарду нужно не только пытаться пробить головой каменную стену, но и делать вид, что ему совершенно не больно.

Они выпивают с Вегой чаще и больше, хотя чувство собственного достоинства не позволяет ему являться нетрезвым на заседания. Его должны наконец услышать, для этого он должен быть в форме и связно отвечать на вопросы. На любые вопросы. Он думал, что готов к этому, он надеялся, что безупречное военное досье, которое у него было до крушения первой “Нормандии”, и заслуги перед Советом послужат аргументом в его пользу. Он ошибался. Почему-то это работает против него, его считают гораздо большим предателем именно потому, что он был настолько лоялен, насколько это возможно. 

За окном который день дождь. Он смотрит на струи воды, стекающие по оконному стеклу, и думает о том, как он ненавидит жизнь на планете. Ему, выросшему в космосе, привыкшему к постоянному движению, шуму двигателей, эти месяцы безделья внизу кажутся просто невыносимыми. Ему хочется вернуться домой, на свой корабль.   
_  
Перед тем, как направить “Нормандию” к Земле, он, вдумчиво перебрав свой церберовский гардероб, наконец останавливается на боевой броне. По крайней мере, на ней эмблема N7, знак, который он столько лет носил с гордостью. Подготовив броню, он откладывает ее, идет к столу, берет рамку со своими жетонами, что ему отдала Лиара, вынимает их и надевает себе на шею. Любимую винтовку, разумеется, он не возьмет. Его единственным оружием теперь должны быть слова, ему нужно, чтобы его выслушали и поверили. Люди должны быть готовы к приходу Жнецов, они и так чуть не опоздали. Но перед тем, как отдать приказ о выходе из системы Совило, он спускается в отсек с челноками и, возможно, в последний раз направляет маленький кораблик в вечную грозу на стыке дня и ночи планеты Хагалаз._

_По-настоящему они попрощались вчера, в капитанской каюте, но ему не хватает силы воли, чтобы улететь, возможно навсегда, не увидев ее еще раз. Услышав шаги, Лиара отворачивается от своих огромных терминалов, наполненных информацией со всех концов Галактики, и говорит: “Рада тебя видеть, Шепард.” Он подходит к ней ближе и, ничего не говоря, крепко обнимает. У него внезапно возникает дурацкая мысль, что если бы у нее были волосы, как у человека, он бы сейчас зарылся в них носом и вдыхал их аромат, чтобы запомнить как следует, но у нее нет волос. Но есть неповторимый запах ее синей кожи, который он хочет запомнить не меньше. Наконец он отпускает ее. Она снова поворачивается к экранам и нажимает какие-то кнопки на голографической клавиатуре. Все уже сказано вчера, но нет сил уйти. Убить Жнеца или направить корабль в ретранслятор Омега-4 было, кажется, намного проще._

_“Я не знаю, что ждет меня дома,” - говорит он. “Я буду внимательно следить за донесениями агентов,” - успокаювающе отвечает она. - “Не волнуйся, возможно, я смогу тебе помочь.” “Ты точно будешь здесь в безопасности?” “Эта база настолько засекречена, насколько это возможно, ты знаешь об этом.” “Я хотел еще раз услышать. Я не хочу оставлять тебя одну.” “Я здесь не одна, есть команда, есть Ферон, он меня прикроет.” Мысль о Фероне снова вызывает у Шепарда раздражение, но он не хочет позволить приступу глупой ревности испортить последние минуты их встречи. Он кивает: “Хорошо. Если… Когда я оправдаюсь перед командованием, я прилечу снова.” “Я буду ждать.” Лиара снова поворачивается к нему и нежно целует его в губы. “Тебе пора, Шепард. Не тяни время, у нас его почти не осталось.” “Плохие новости?” “Пока нет, но ты сам знаешь, что скоро они придут. Иди.” “До свидания, любимая”. Он наконец-то собирается с духом и направляется к выходу, подавив мимолетное желание напомнить Ферону, чтобы держался подальше от девушки коммандера Шепарда. “Все-таки этот дрелл не дурак, - думает он, открывая дверь наружу, - так что я должен быть спокоен. И в ней я уверен.”_  
  
Он не знает точно, где она и что с ней. Но продолжает надеяться, что Лиара в безопасности и что месторасположение корабля Серого Посредника до сих пор тайна. С другой стороны, асари когда-то смогла его обнаружить, значит это возможно. Он убеждает себя, что маленькая синяя девочка выросла и волноваться он должен за ее врагов. Он просто безумно по ней скучает. 

Еще через месяц с Цитадели прилетает адмирал Андерсон. Он наносит Шепарду визит и, судя по выражению его лица, дела не так уж плохи. “Нет ли новых известий о Жнецах?” - первое, что спрашивает он, и получает отрицательный ответ. “Что с моей командой?”- он надеется, что этот вопрос поймут правильно, и Андерсон вроде бы понимает. “Никого из них нет на Земле,” - отвечает адмирал. И быстро добавляет: “Насколько мне известно, все живы и в безопасности”. Шепарду удается успокоиться, если бы что-то серьезное произошло с любым из его друзей, Андерсон не стал бы это от него скрывать, несмотря на информационную блокаду. Они выпивают с адмиралом по стакану хорошего виски, отмечая встречу. 

“В вашем личном деле, - обвинитель стучит холеным пальчиком по блоку данных, - содержатся факты, которые позволяют предположить, что вы, коммандер, не всегда пеклись о сохранении личного состава. В любом случае ваше решение об уничтожении системы Бахак вызывает много вопросов у галактического Совета. Вы не имели права принимать такое решение в одиночку.”

“С тех пор, как я вступил в ряды армии Альянса, - он искренен как всегда. - я строго следовал Уставу, который гласит, что бессмысленные потери среди гражданских недопустимы. Мои личные чувства не имеют значения. Если бы я мог этого избежать, уверяю вас, я бы это сделал. Я пытался их предупредить.” Цифры 304942 мерцают перед внутренним взором.

_После прохода ретранслятора Альфа и визита Хакета, он уходит к себе в каюту и целый день планомерно напивается. Иногда на него накатывают приступы удушья, ему снова не хватает воздуха, как в холодной пустоте над Альчерой. Как в ночных кошмарах. И нет сил встать и что-то сделать. Видимо, его состояние внушает опасения команде, потому что на следующий день приходит письмо от Лиары. “Я знаю, что произошло, - пишет лучший в Галактике торговец информацией. - Прилетай немедленно.” Он спускается на вторую палубу, осторожно неся разламывающуся с похмелья голову, и направляет “Нормандию” в туманность Песочные Часы. Челнок высаживает его прямо у входа в центральную часть корабля Серого Посредника. Шепард идет знакомым коридором, но, пока он собирается нажать на кпопки дверного замка, дверь внезапно распахивается сама. Лиара выходит ему навстречу и молча обнимает. Ей не нужно ничего объяснять, и ему становится легче уже от того, что любимая рядом, что она все понимает и так._

_Да, она раньше многих других узнала, что он одним нажатием кнопки убил триста тысяч мирных жителей, тех самых невинных, которых они так хотел защитить от Жнецов. А он убил. Он говорил и будет говорить о том, что это была та жертва, которой нельзя было избежать, иначе бы Жнецы обрушились на неподготовленную Галактику уже сейчас, будет говорит себе, будет говорить другим, но сейчас не может выдавить ни единого слова. Но это и не нужно. Он просто обнимает ее, и внезапно чувствует, что снова может дышать. “Только не говори ничего,” - на всякий случай шепчет он ей прямо в ухо, и объятия Лиары становятся еще чуть более тесными. Странно, но дышать становится только легче._

Он старается говорить короткими точными фразами, чтобы не сорвался голос. Ему нужно, чтобы они услышали. “Вы не дали им времени на эвакуацию” - продолжает обвинитель. “Времени не было, - настаивает он. - Все подробно изложено в моем рапорте.” “У вас нет свидетелей,”- слышит он в ответ.

Свидетелей в самом деле нет. Записей нет. С конфискованной “Нормандии” сняли всю возможную информацию, но это корабль “Цербера”, поэтому СУЗИ тоже нет веры. Получается слово Шепарда против всей батарианской расы, в одночасье потерявшей целую систему, полную мирных колонистов. “До вторжения Жнецов почти не осталось времени. У адмирала Хакета есть необходимая информация.” “Мы ознакомимся с рапортом адмирала Хакета на следующем заседании. На сегодня все.” Еще несколько дней проходит в полном бездействии.

Человеческая память несовершенна. Поэтому он вспоминает каждый день. Каждый разговор, каждую пройденную миссию. Все допущенные ошибки и все с таким трудом завоеванные победы. Записывать что-то ему в голову не приходит, найдут же. Вега и найдет. Наверняка он следит за ним по поручению командования. Хотя непохоже, чтобы качок-лейтенант умел что-то скрывать и за кем-то следить.

_Перед выходом из каюты он спрашивает СУЗИ, хранит ли та записи разговоров капитана с членами команды. Ему не хочется, чтобы их кто-нибудь увидел. “Записи удалены,” - отвечает умница СУЗИ. “Все?” - уточняет Шепард. “Да, коммандер.” “Спасибо, - отвечает он. - Я тебе верю”. И понимает, что да, в самом деле верит. Как это странно, доверяться ИИ. Хотя доверился же он гету. “Всегда рада помочь, коммандер.”_

Как бы ему хотелось сейчас посмотреть эти записи. Услышать хотя бы голоса друзей. Людей и не-людей, которые прошли вместе с ним ретранслятор Омега-4. Дьявол, он, кажется, почти скучает даже по Келли Сандерс, назойливой личной помощнице, навязанной ему "Цербером". Про остальных и говорить нечего. Он вспоминает, что может, мысленно снова и снова обходя “Нормандию”, разговаривая со всеми. Это помогает убивать время и при этом безопасно для спортивных снарядов. 

Когда Вега однажды застает своего поднадзорного разговаривающим вслух со стаканом вина, Шепард подпрыгивает от неожиданности, и лейтенант получает длинное нецензурное приветствие. Вега пожимает плечами и ретируется за дверь. "Теперь, пожалуй, доложит командованию, что коммандер Шепард начал бросаться на людей," - с досадой думает он. Кажется, ему нужно придумать что-то еще, чтобы выдержать до конца заседаний. Он продолжает силовые тренировки, повышает нагрузку, загоняя себя до полного изнеможения. Вечером он просто падает в постель, но уснуть сразу никогда не удается. Тогда он вспоминает.

_Она беспомощно висит в воздухе, отделенная силовым барьером. Симпатичная девочка, такая же синяя, как все асари, но чем-то неуловимо отличающаяся от них. То ли потому, что брови делают ее больше похожей на человека, то ли от чего-то ещё, что он сразу не может распознать. Потом она расскажет коммандеру о своей “чистокровности”, но он тогда не поймет, что это собственно значит. Хотя для него это не имеет никакого значения, он человек и пока просто видит перед собой красивое умное юное создание, ключ к матриарху Бенезии и источник ценных данных о протеанах._

_Она предлагает свою помощь, и он соглашается. Сам он никак не может разобраться с видениями протеанского маяка и загадочным Шифром. Опасность очевидна, но откуда ждать удара? Он впервые соединяет с ней свой разум. “Обнимите Вечность”, - говорит Лиара, и ее глаза становятся черными. И Вечность принимает коммандера в свои объятия._

_Лиара говорит много ерунды и частенько попадает впросак. Ему кажется это забавным, но общий язык оказывается непросто найти. Интерес асари совершенно очевиден, но Шепард никак не может понять, то ли это интерес к нему лично, то ли он просто очередной объект ее исследований. Она очень ему нравится, но в своих чувствах он не уверен. Но когда она приходит к нему перед высадкой на Илосе, доверчиво предлагая себя, честно признавая, что это у нее впервые, он думает, что джентельмен не должен отказывать девушке, особенно когда ему совершенно не хочется отказывать. Особенно перед боем, который может стать последним. И он ни секунды не жалеет об этом, потому что Вечность открывается коммандеру Шепарду с совершенно новой стороны._

Ему по-прежнему не хватает воздуха, но, кажется, он начинает к этому привыкать. Он не думал, что ему настолько будет ее не хватать. Если бы они не встретились снова, если бы не их свидание на “Нормандии”, он бы не испытывал такой тоски по ее прикосновениям, по ее глазам, по ее голосу. Но он продолжает надеяться на встречу, и даже если война начнется раньше, чем бюрократы закончат свои бесконечные проверки и совещания, он знает, что Лиара его найдет. 

_Он регулярно разговаривает со всеми членами команды, старыми и новыми. Раньше бы он не стал так делать, но раньше он не был в таком двояком положении. В солдатах Альянса он был уверен, в этой новой команде, навязанной Призраком, он не уверен вообще. Хотя бы старые знакомые, Джокер, Чаквас, Гаррус и Тали не вызывают сомнений. Но он ходит и разговаривает со всеми, чтобы понять, с кем ему придется пойти на смерть. Коллекционеры должны быть остановлены, и цена кажется ему приемлемой._

_Если бы несколько лет назад кто-нибудь сказал, что он попадет в такое положение, он бы рассмеялся этому шутнику в лицо. Тогда было все просто, он служил в армии, так же, как его отец и мать, он воевал там, куда пошлют, старался выполнять приказы наилучшим образом и не особенно рвался командовать кораблем. Он даже не хотел быть героем, потому что героем был его друг, Стивен Роджерс, и Джеймсу Шепарду было этого более чем достаточно. Стив был всегда впереди, они прикрывали друг друга в бою, а после заданий пили в баре и подшучивали над девушками. Потом Шепард получил назначение на Акузу. Его называли везунчиком, единственного выжившего в мясорубке, которую молотильщик устроил ничего не подозревающим солдатам Альянса. Пока он валялся в госпитале, он удивлялся, почему Стив не дает о себе знать, а когда вышел оттуда, узнал, что капитан Роджерс героически погиб, уводя корабль с вышедшим из строя ВИ от густонаселенной колонии. Шепард понял тогда, что теперь ему придется отдуваться за двоих. Пришлось стать героем, куда деваться._

_На столике каюты - рамка с фотографией Лиары. Они скоро встретятся на Иллиуме, и он возлагает много надежд на эту встречу._

_Лиара ему рада, целует в губы, но ему хочется большего. Он замечает, как она изменилась за прошедшие два года, совершенно другой человек. Асари. Теперь она добывает информацию не просто для удовольствия, не чтобы просто удовлетворить свой интерес ученого, она торгует сведениями, уверенно и четко, ее уважают в продажном мире Иллиума. Лиара рассказывает, где найти новых членов команды, указанных досье Призрака, но кажется, что на этом все. “Два года, - думает он. - Что такое два каких-то года для асари, которая может прожить тысячу лет!” Потом ему становится немного стыдно, в конце концов он же эти два года был мертв. И наверняка с точки зрения ее расы он однодневка, с которым вряд ли стоит заводить серьезные отношения. Хотя кто их поймет, этих асари. Он выполняет свои задачи, помогает Лиаре устранить предателя, и возвращается на “Нормандию” немного разочарованным. Но письмо от Призрака с данными на Серого Посредника меняет дело. Теперь у Шепарда есть информация, есть предлог вернуться, есть, что ей предложить, кроме самоубийственного задания или мимолетной встречи._

_Она кажется такой счастливой, что у него сами собой возникают подозрения насчет ее пропавшего так называемого друга. Слишком уж она обрадовалась, узнав о том, что этот Ферон жив, пусть даже они вместе спасали останки Шепарда от Серого Посредника. Он пытается что-то прояснить, но Лиара убегает, кратко поблагодарив и назначив встречу в своей квартире. Если бы обстановка была более спокойной, он бы пошел на встречу один, но что-то подсказывает ему, что лучше не расценивать это приглашение как личное. Поэтому в такси с ним летят Гаррус и Самара._

_Разобраться с Телой Вазир куда проще, чем в их с Лиарой взаимоотношениях. “Куда тебя несет, милая? - хочется спросить ему. - Когда ты успела стать такой безжалостной? Кто для тебя, черт возьми, этот Ферон?” Он останавливает ее и пытается поговорить. Она просит отложить разговоры до того момента, когда они доберутся наконец до Серого Посредника, и он соглашается. Шепард следует по указанным координатам, успокаивая себя тем, что такой ценный источник информации будет очень полезен в его борьбе с Коллекционерами. Он мужественно говорит, что ее друзья - его друзья. Если только Ферон друг, то это чистая правда._

_Они побеждают Серого Посредника, спасают дрелла, и Шепарду наконец удается пригласить Лиару на новую “Нормандию.” И после этого у него больше нет причин сомневаться ней, хотя она стала совершенно другой, но такой он любит ее, кажется, еще больше. А может быть дело в том, что она это она, новый Серый Посредник, торговец информацией галактического масштаба, и маленькая синяя девочка соединились в одно восхитительное существо, которое он готов любить, пока его короткая человеческая жизнь не закончится. Того, что она почему-то может умереть раньше, он даже представить себе не может. Теперь она в безопасности на самом секретной базе во Вселенной, а он может просто не вернуться после прыжка через ретранслятор Омега-4. Но хотя бы один момент счастья у них будет, что они могут еще пожелать. Только повторения этой встречи._

Разумеется, монашеский образ жизни он никогда не вел. Как верно заметил Гаррус, снять стресс можно по-разному. И он снимал стресс - с женщинами-сослуживцами, со случайными девушками в барах, но и только. Но почему-то он чувствует, что теперь ему этого будет недостаточно, даже если его освободят из-под домашнего ареста. Соединение с асари совершенно не похоже на то, что бывает у людей, и ему не хватает именно этого. Именно с Лиарой.

Заседания продолжаются, но его, похоже, не слушают. Они озабочены только тем, как бы вынести такой приговор, чтобы он устроил и Совет, и Альянс, и оставшиеся батарианцы не пошли войной на Землю. Они, похоже, готовы втоптать созданный ими самими культовый образ коммандера Шепарда в грязь, лишь бы избежать войны. А лучше похоронить в забвении. Андерсона они тоже не слушают, в Жнецов они не верят. Единственное, на что остается надеяться ему и тем немногим, кто верит, что Хакет проведет обещанную мобилизацию и будет держать флот наготове. А бывшему коммандеру Джеймсу Шепарду, разжалованному и выгнанному в отставку, похоже, больше никогда не увидеть “Нормандию”, разве что издалека. Или в новостях. Битва еще будет, и лучший корабль Альянса обязательно будет в ней участвовать. Если повезет, то и он будет тоже. Андерсон намекнул ему как-то, что без работы он не останется. “Будут Жнецы, будет мне и работа,” - беззлобно отвечает он, с благодарностью кивая бывшему командиру.

И когда Вега внезапно врывается к нему в неурочное время, он понимает, что каменная стена наконец рухнула. С другой стороны.


End file.
